Elonatha
Ahh, the Elonatha. Beauteous of form, elegant and graceful, wise beyond the capacity of mankind - they may be some or all of these things, but we'll probably never find out. The thing is, there really isn't much we know about the Elonatha. We are eternally indebted to them, that much is true. Without their assistance, we would have fallen to the Other. Without their assistance, the Benefactor's nefarious plot mighr have destroyed our society, rather than merely crippling it. Without their assistance, the Fimbulbomb might never have been destroyed. Indeed, it is only thanks to them that we enjoy such widespread peace and prosperity. Every time crisis has befallen us, the Elonatha have been there to assist. Indeed, our very first contact with them was in the wake of the ALICE II disaster, and our very first interaction, the one that set the trend for all other interactions with the Elonatha, was their widespread assistance in helping us deal with the Rift and its impact on our little corner of the universe. Despite all this, nobody has ever seen an Elonatha. Nobody has ever spoken with the Elonatha. In fact, we call them the Elonatha not because they told us to, but in honor of the woman who first detected their energy signature and realized its significance: Dr. Elona Robinson. It is, of course, common knowledge that the Elonatha have assisted our society greatly, in numerous ways, and many consider it impolite to question the greatness of them. However, this scholar's duty is to report the facts, and so I must confess that despite all my research, I have yet to come across any evidence indicating the form which the assistance has taken at any time throughout our relationship with them. There is no doubt that all sources laud the aid which the Elonatha have given us, but never once to they describe it in detail. One almost begins to think that they haven't helped us at all, preposterous as that may sound - and after all, how could they delude us all so thoroughly into thinking that they have helped us if in fact they have not? The idea is foolish on the face of it. Nevertheless, I find it quite odd that no details are available on the nature of the Elonatha's assistance. Even the Fimbulbomb incident, during which I was alive. Why can I myself not remember the details of their involvement? I can't help but wonder - only now, as I write this, does the thought strike me - if they (assuming it even is a "they") have somehow delu A thousand pardons, I must have dozed off while writing the previous paragraph. Sadly, I hit the "submit" button by mistake, and can no longer make changes to that portion of the article. All I can do is append an apology for ending a sentence midway through. In any case, I think we can all conclude that the Elonatha are a truly magnificent race, that their aid to us has been of uncalculable value, and that each and every one of us owes them our very lives. Citations: Benefactor, Fimbulbomb, The Other Dfaran L'Eniarc 06:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC)